This invention relates in general to hold down bars which serve to hold down the hatch covers of railroad covered hopper cars. More specifically, the invention deals with an insert which is installed in the hold down bar when the hatch covers are replaced.
As the hatch covers which fit the opening of covered railroad hopper cars become damaged or otherwise unfit for further use, it becomes necessary to replace them. The replacement covers are normally newer style covers that lack the metal rain bar which is common on the ends of older style hatch covers. For cost reasons, replacement of the hatch covers is normally made only when necessary. It is a common situation for only one cover to need replaced out of the total of four on the car.
The hold down bars that cover the ends of adjacent hatch covers and serve to hold them closed on the hopper cars are specifically designed for use with the older style hatch covers. The hold down bar typically includes an inverted channel which covers the rain bars of the two adjoining hatch covers when latched in the hold down position. Hold down bars of this type function well with the older style hatch covers but are totally incompatible with the newer covers since they do not prevent moisture and other foreign material from entering the hopper car and possibly contaminating the grain or other contents of the railcar. A serious problem is thus encountered each time a hatch cover is replaced in that the rain bar style hold down is not compatable with the new style of hatch cover. Without rain bars, it has been necessary to always replace rain bar style hatch covers with the same type of cover. This is true unless the owner wishes to replace all four hatch covers and all four hold down bars to convert the car to the new style hatch covers.
The present invention has, as its primary goal, the provision of an insert which can be installed in an existing hold down bar to adapt the bar for effective service in holding down and sealing a newer style hatch cover that lacks a rain bar. It is a particularly important feature of the invention that the insert permits the bar to be used either with two of the newer style hatch covers or with one new cover and one old cover. In accordance with the invention, the insert includes a rigid bar which carries a resilent gasket and which can be secured in the channel of the existing hold down bar. The insert occupies one side of the channel, and the gasket is located to seal against the end of the replacement cover. If the adjacent hatch cover is an older style cover having a rain bar, the other side of the channel remains open and covers the rain bar. When the second hatch cover is replaced, another insert is installed in the other side of the channel to seal against the end of the second replacement cover. Thus, the existing hold down bar accommodates either two replacement covers or one replacement cover and one older style cover. In addition, a single insert can be installed in the channel forming the end hold down bar when the end hatch cover is replaced.